


IronStrange Prompt

by What_The_Bec



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drama, Feels, M/M, Nebula & Tony Stark Friendship, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Romance, Self Prompt, Song Parody, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:23:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_The_Bec/pseuds/What_The_Bec
Summary: I've had this prompt stuck in my head for MONTHS and i just can't do it justice. Someone please help. I'm desperate T_T





	IronStrange Prompt

Can someone please do a fic where Stephen and Tony were together since before Iron man or Doctor Strange and they are just head over heels for each other. After the snap Tony is just devastated over losing the love of his life and their love child and over the years does everything he can to get them back. 

(Bonus love for adding in Nebula and Tony bro ship and some ex avengers redemption. Except Steve. And Wanda Still salty about that.)

Ps can Miley Cyrus' Adore you be the song theme? Pretty please?


End file.
